La mélodie du bonheur
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Un Potter prononcé par Lily, c'était habituel. Et puis, il y a les 7 Potter qui ont été une mélodie pour les oreilles de James.


**Disclaimer :** Rowling, cela va sans dire.

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Un « Potter » prononcé par Lily, c'était habituel. Et puis, il y a les 7 Potter qui ont été une mélodie pour les oreilles de James.

* * *

- Potter, est-ce que tu peux,_ s'il te plaît_, arrêter de faire tout ce bruit ? s'exclama une petite tête rousse surgissant difficilement de la masse. Certains essaient de travailler, ici !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Certes, les élèves de première année avaient tous peur pour leurs examens – sauf, au final, James et Sirius – et les élèves de cinquième et septième années avaient les BUSE et ASPIC d'ici peu de temps. Mais, au fond, ce soir, c'était une soirée de décontraction, et les pitreries et bruits provoqués par celle-ci étaient loin de déranger beaucoup de monde.

- Oh, allez Evans, ne me fais pas croire que cela ne t'amuse pas !

Les yeux verts de la fillette de tout juste douze ans étincelèrent.

- Non, définitivement, cela ne m'amuse pas, Potter, dit-elle froidement en regardant un parchemin prendre futilement feu, de par la volonté seule de James Potter.

James la regarda s'éloigner avant d'esquisser un léger sourire amusé. Amusé parce que, pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Lily Evans, malgré le sérieux qu'elle tentait d'afficher, était amusée par toutes les blagues que lui et ses amis faisaient.

Et même si ce n'était pas encore le cas, ce n'était pas grave. Pour le moment, il aimait bien la façon dont le nom « Potter » résonnait dans la bouche de Lily. Comme une musique douce qu'on s'entête à écouter en boucle. À la rigueur, si elle n'appréciait pas ses blagues, ce n'était pas grave. Du moment qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de cette douce musique, année après année…

Oh, elle pouvait bien le dire sur tous les tons, son nom. Cette fois-ci, c'était un ton légèrement fatigué. Il avait encore quelques années pour découvrir toutes les gammes sur lesquelles elle pouvait prononcer ce simple « Potter ».

_A melody, a lily_

- Je sais que c'est toi ! s'exclama Lily Evans en arrivant brusquement devant la table du garçon susnommé.

- Si tu parles de la douche que vient de prendre Servilus, faut que tu voies ça avec Sirius, marmonna James.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna Lily, encore plus énervée. Non, je te parle du marécage dans les cachots !

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de son parchemin, avant de sourire largement.

- Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Oui, bon, c'est moi. Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Et qui en réalité était légèrement effrayé, vu les éclairs prêts à fuser sur lui depuis les yeux de Lily Evans.

- Et alors ?! Potter, on ne fait pas des trucs comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu es tout le temps en train de faire tes blagues débiles et pas amusantes, et tu t'en moques, comme si…

Mais James avait décroché. Il avait décroché à partir du moment où il avait entendu son nom, prononcé par Lily, qui devenait une douce et agréable mélodie.

- Je peux te dire un truc, Evans ? Non, deux en fait, avoua James en rougissant.

Elle soupira, et lui fit signe de les lui dire, se demandant pourquoi elle écoutait ce garçon, qui avait le même âge qu'elle et qui lui paraissait tellement différent.

- T'es très jolie aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il d'un trait en rougissant encore plus, et… ne t'arrête jamais de prononcer mon nom.

Elle rougit à son tour, devenant écarlate comme une tomate trop mûre, tandis qu'il disparaissait aussi rapidement que possible.

- Mais… je… POTTER !

Dommage pour elle, il avait déjà grimpé ses escaliers. Mais la chansonnette de son nom ne le lâcha pas de la soirée.

Même s'il avait été prononcé sur le ton de l'agacement. Du moment que Lily Evans prononçait son nom, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_A melody, a lily_

- Dix secondes avant qu'un air béat n'atterrisse sur son visage, murmura Sirius.

- Quatre, fit remarquer Remus.

- Trois, dit alors Peter.

- Deux, reprit Sirius.

- Un…

- Et c'est parti…

James fit semblant de ne pas entendre ses amis, et se tourna vers Lily, affichant un air pour le moins pas banal tandis que la rouquine s'approchait, gênée autant qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Hum, Potter, je suis dubitative… Est-ce que cela vient bien de toi, ou bien quelqu'un s'amuse à t'imiter ?

La gêne éprouvée par James à ce moment-là était au moins aussi grande que celle de Lily, qui tenait une carte rose, finalement plutôt banale pour ce jour de Saint Valentin.

- Euh, eh bien, c'est que…

- Non parce que, Potter, c'est franchement de mauvais goût, avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire désolé et légèrement amusé. Mais je vais quand même te répondre et, euh… non. Je n'irai pas à Pré-au-Lard avec toi. J'estime toujours que tu es trop arrogant, Potter. Désolée.

Et, une fois encore, la mélodie résonna dans les oreilles de James. Peu importait qu'elle soit accompagnée d'une demi-insulte, peu importait que Lily Evans ne le considère pas comme plus qu'un camarade de Gryffondor. Du moment qu'il pouvait écouter cette chanson, inlassablement, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Oh, ça, non.

Et puis, il était grand temps qu'elle le remarque, à présent. Pour qu'elle puisse, encore et toujours, prononcer son nom. Et pour qu'il puisse, encore et toujours, entendre cette mélodie dans ses oreilles.

Même si le ton employé était légèrement moqueur, ou méprisant. Si c'était Lily qui le prononçait ainsi, il n'avait rien à redire.

_A melody, a lily_

- Evans, tu devrais te méfier de tes fréquentations.

Lily sursauta, au même titre que Severus qui était à ses côtés.

- Merlin, Potter, on ne fait pas des coups comme ça aux gens ! Et puis, comment est-ce que tu fais pour toujours me trouver ?! C'est lassant…

Mais James ne lui répondit pas. Son regard était simplement vrillé sur Severus. _Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux_, c'était la litanie qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

- Evans, tu ferais mieux de…

- Potter, est-ce que je te donne des conseils concernant tes blagues ? Non. Devine pourquoi ? Parce que tu mènes ta vie, et moi la mienne.

- Mais, tu…

- POTTER !

À nouveau, cette musique se déclencha en lui, et il put savourer la saveur qu'avait son simple nom lorsqu'il était prononcé par Lily Evans. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il devait s'avouer vaincu, et partir. Parce que, pour la première fois, l'énervement avait vraiment percé dans le ton de Lily, et il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi une frontière invisible.

Alors il jeta un regard noir à Severus, adressa un bref signe de tête à Lily, et s'éloigna, en se disant qu'il n'était pas normal que Servilus obtienne des faveurs comme passer du temps en la compagnie de Lily alors que lui n'avait pas droit à plus qu'un simple regard usé, fatigué.

Mais, tout de même… Son nom, de par les lèvres de Lily, gagnait une autre dimension, et il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber ce simple petit plaisir.

_A melody, a lily_

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'arrogance qui suintait dans les paroles de James était affreuse, y compris pour lui, mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et, au contraire, de faire exprès de la laisser transparaître. Tout plutôt que d'avouer qu'il était incapable de garder son calme et son aplomb devant Lily Evans. Une Lily Evans mortifiée, en colère, et qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Tu…, finit-elle par dire. Tu lances des sortilèges à tout-va dès lors que je suis dans les parages, tu m'appelles comme si je devais toujours être à tes pieds, et là, maintenant, tu me demandes de sortir avec toi comme si c'était une immense faveur que tu me faisais ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cinglant, blessant, et James fut presque content que Remus lui ait déconseillé de faire cette proposition au milieu de la Grande Salle. Les retombées n'auraient pas été aussi clémentes.

- Dans tes rêves, Potter, siffla-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

À quel moment exactement il avait perdu cette bataille, à quel moment Lily Evans avait commencé à siffler son nom plutôt qu'à le prononcer, il n'était plus sûr maintenant. Peut-être depuis le début de l'année, depuis qu'il avait pris de l'assurance, peut-être depuis avant. Mais, toujours était-il que, si la mélodie était toujours aussi agréable à entendre, il n'empêchait qu'il entendait toujours le mépris de Lily Evans derrière cette chansonnette.

Et le mépris, finalement, faisait extrêmement mal. Mais pas aussi mal que d'abandonner.

_A melody, a lily_

- Merlin ! Désolée, Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis…

Le mot « pressée » mourut à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qui était la personne dans laquelle elle venait de foncer. Ses joues rosirent. Depuis le début de l'année, ils évitaient tout contact, toute parole échangée. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se le dire. C'était normal. Il est des cicatrices qui nécessitent du temps avant de se refermer.

Alors, forcément, James aussi se sentit mal. Mal, finalement, d'entendre son nom prononcé avec une gêne évidente. Même si la mélodie était toujours aussi agréable à écouter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise, à présent, en présence de Lily Evans. Bien plus qu'auparavant. Comme elle, d'ailleurs.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, réalisant que leur relation avait changé.

Ils n'avaient pas encore compris à quel point.

La seule chose que James avait pu comprendre, c'est que la chanson qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter selon le bon vouloir de Lily tournait à nouveau en boucle dans sa tête.

En revanche, et bien qu'il connaisse cette chanson par cœur à force, James n'avait pas compris que le ton qu'employait Lily, pour prononcer son nom, était bien plus doux que jamais.

_A melody, a lily_

Les mains moites, James regarda pour la dixième fois sa montre, se rappelant pour la dixième fois qu'il était celui qui était en avance, et qu'elle n'était pas celle qui était en retard. Non, pas du tout. Et, bien que Sirius lui ait dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne vienne finalement pas, James attendit patiemment que l'heure soit celle qu'il espérait.

Et comme il s'y attendait, à dix heures précises, Lily Evans surgissait au détour d'un couloir.

- Hey, Potter. Alors, il paraît que tu m'emmènes faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ?

James haussa un sourcil, tandis que Lily rougissait.

- C'était nul, hein ? Je le savais bien. J'essaie de trouver la meilleure manière de débuter cette sortie, et depuis hier soir, c'est la seule qui vaille le coup. Je te laisse imaginer les autres…

Elle soupira, tandis que James souriait.

- Depuis hier soir, hein ? nota-t-il.

- Potter, ne commence pas, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant et en remontant son écharpe pour qu'il ne puisse noter trop facilement sa gêne.

Il ne fit aucune réflexion, et commença simplement à marcher, Lily à ses côtés, la douce mélodie de son nom ayant recommencé à tourner dans sa tête.

- Eh, Potter, dit-elle soudainement alors qu'ils sortaient du château.

- Hum ? demanda James, légèrement rêveur.

- Si on passait à nos prénoms ? James, ajouta-t-elle pour bien se faire comprendre, rougissant encore plus, si cela était possible.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire un peu plus largement.

La mélodie « James » était encore bien plus envoûtante que celle de « Potter ».

* * *

_**Et voilà !**__ Cela n'est certainement pas l'écrit dont j'ai le plus à me vanter, mais, entre nous, il me trotte dans la tête – c'est le cas de le dire – depuis quelques jours, et je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose – ou presque – tant qu'il n'était pas écrit. C'est pas le plus intéressant, c'est pas le mieux à lire. C'est juste ce qui m'est passé par la tête, et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait perdre trop de temps !_

_À bientôt la compagnie !_


End file.
